bgrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam
"You be quiet or I'll shove this railgun up your ass and turn you into a human flower." ''-Sam to Cornelius '''FH-003 Sam' is the first and only Third Generation Freelancer-Type Headhunter. His armor is similar in appearance to the Centurion Permutation albeit with a white and blue color scheme. It contains many hidden features to fight and counter Freelancers and their equipment. Later on, he would upgrade his armor, many of the features were improved while a few were eliminated. The Armor is still in the white with blue accent color scheme. He is one of the first people from the third generation to arrive at the canyon. He poses as a translator to keep the Artemis Project as much of a secret as possible, very few know of his true identity. Relation with Blood Gulch Sam currently views the people in Blood Gulch as nothing more than poor souls with Stockholm Syndrome, the only reasons he interacts with them because either something sparked his interest or he simply managed to pass by. He arrived at Blood Gulch with pre-fabricated memories, in other words, fake memories. Believing that missing the right side of his face was due to a terrible accident when fighting terrorists. He spent some time in Blood Gulch before leaving for unkown reasons, after returning he was tricked by Blaise into believing that he had actually arrived at hell. In a futile attempt at returning to the "real" Blood Gulch, he walked onto the roof of red base and punched in what he believed were the coordinates for blue base into the teleporter, after walking through he found himself helplessly floating in orbit around the ringworld, after a few hours he came across a heavily damaged frigate he aptly named the Meniere, in there he found a railgun and became fond of it. Fast forward days later and he ends up lodging it at the back of blue base on top of the canyon wall. He wasn't present when the splinter group attacked the canyon, a dormant AI locked within the frigate took control of his body and locked him up inside the ship, afterwards the AI was more active, mainly taking over Sam's body and asking Agent Oregon, these questions were made in order to identify him as either an enemy or a temporary ally. After the Canyon dealt with the last of the splinters and killed Nevada, Agent Delaware assaulted the Frigate believing that it was the director's, at this point the AI revealed itself to Sam, there was a brief, one sided battle that ended with Delaware dead and with Sam now sharing his brain with an AI. The only person to have noticed this was Campbell. After a week he returned to the canyon missing his left arm and with his armor damaged, barely operational, afterwards he didn't interact much with the Canyon Residents. Only recently he accompanied Cambria "Font" Calibri to disarm a nuke, in which he did little to actually disarm the nuke. Relation with the Artemis Project Sam was the first and only Third Generation of "Freelancer Hunters", the thing that makes these hunters deadly is the ability to fuse their minds with an AI without going completely mad, dying or mentally crippled. Freelancers do have AI neural implants, however, this still appears to require that they speak to one another. Sam does not speak with an AI, instead, a special AI named "Harut" is forcefully integrated into his mind, essentially becoming one being. On June of the very same year Sam arrived at Blood Gulch, he and the experimental AI "Harut" were placed in an Old Frigate named the "Mendacious Remembrance" and sent to an orbital space station. Along the way, the Frigate picked up a distress signal emanating from a ringworld, upon investigation the Frigate was shot from the ringworlds surface with an unknown weapon, destroying an engine and half the bridge, Sam was also injured by this energy weapon, melting the right side of his face off. In order to keep the Artemis Project a secret, Sam was implanted with fake memories and sent to Blood Gulch. Sam would go on to finding this Frigate and name it the "Meniere". On the last week of November and all of December, Harut activated himself and revealed to Sam what his purpose is and why he was created. They would both go on to face off against New Hampshire's pirate faction, killing Agent Delaware, Vermont and seriously wounding Maryland. However, they were both unable to finish off Hampshire due to the arrival of Commander Botcher and "Freelancer Hunter" Artemie (Sam's genetic "sister"), after a long drawn out fight between Artemie and Sam, the latter was mortally wounded and nearly finished off were it not for the arrival of Admiral Hendricks and the Exousia fleet, afterwards he was picked up and healed. In a final confrontation against the rogue Commander that took place in space, Sam was caught in a slipspace portal along with the dead commanders cruiser, afterwards he was thrown out of Blue Base's portal. Ever since then he has acted like a spy and relayed information to Harut on the canyon's whereabouts. Recently he was summoned by Harut into a new Prowler, where he watched footage of the Exousia fleet getting destroyed by reactor malfunctions, the station in which the battlegroup was docked then dropped nukes onto the surface of the planet they were on, finally the station detonated as well. This was in an effort to eliminate all records of Artemie, Harut and Sam, so that they can live their own independent lives and not as lab rats. Unfortunately, the people in Blood Gulch stand in the way of making this dream a reality, since they know who Sam is. The AI has tasked him with killing all of the residents in order to fulfill this goal. Category:Characters Category:Blue Team